


Blood in the Web

by Spl1640



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spl1640/pseuds/Spl1640
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool's back and acting suspicious as usual. Unfortunately for Peter, this means someone has to watch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back in the Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

"Come onnnnnnn Spidey!!!! It'll be fun!!!"  
"No Wade."  
Deadpool crosses his arms, mimicking Peter's stance.  
"Yes Spidey."  
Rolling his eyes beneath his mask, Peter gives out a short huff of breath.  
"I really don't have time for you right now. I have to go."  
"Don't be so predictable!" With a spot on voice impression he mimics, "I am Spider-Man and I'm too boring to help break into the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters because I might get in trouble, oh no!" He waves his hands spastically.  
"I'm not to boring for it Wade. I don't even know what you want there. You can't really expect that I'd say yes to that."  
"Well... Of course not. But I had hoped?"  
"Maybe _next_  time." Peter says sarcastically, walking to the edge of the building. "Don't cause to much trouble here, I'll have to kick you out."  
"Puhleaase...." He holds a half smile under his mask.  
"Bye, Deadpool."  
"See ya 'round Webs." He mutters, standing by himself again.

Peter is most definitely _not_ happy Deadpool is back. And he doesn't have a slight smile on his face as he swings through the city. _I should probably call this in_ , he thinks, landing with a huff on one of the taller buildings.

"Captain America." He says into his now raised wrist. There is a moment of silence before the well known voice responds, "Peter? What's going on?"  
"Deadpool's back."  
"Deadpool?"  
"He mentioned breaking into S.H.E.L.D for something, but I'm not sure if he was joking."  
Peter can almost feel the annoyance in Cap's voice when he replies, "Do me a favor and keep an eye on him for a while? I'll have security doubled and let the others know."  
 _No I most certainly won't keep an eye on him for a while._  "Yeah no problem."  
"Thanks kid. Let me know if you find out anything else."  
"Sure." Peter sighs as he lowers his wrist, hearing the familiar snip of an ended call. This should be... Interesting  
•••  
It takes a whole two hours for Peter to track down Deadpool. He checks various strip clubs and bars beforehand, and it's only luck that on the way to his next guess he sees the the bright suit walking down the street. Figuring it best to not make himself apparent yet, he sticks to the shadows, following silently. About a block further and Deadpool makes an abrupt turn into a darkened alley, turning in a full circle to scan the buildings. This catches Peter off guard and he makes a quick duck into a window cove, biting the inside of his lip.  
"Really, Spidey? I didn't take you for the clingy type. Hehe. Clingy."  
"I'm not clingy. At least not to people." Peter says, dropping from his 'hiding spot' slightly embarrassed.  
"So you weren't following me because you couldn't _bare_  to be apart from me any longer?" Deadpool throws a hand over his forehead dramatically.  
"No. Captain America asked me to watch you."  
Peter can see his whole face shift beneath his mask when he gasps, "Captain America?!! Dude, sweet!!! I'm flattered, I really am. What'd he say when you told him I was back?"  
Peter smiles under his mask and lowers his voice, putting as much righteousness into it as he can and sticks out his chest. "Deadpool? Oh no not him again. He's such a pain in the _American soul_."  
Deadpool snickers. "That was a horrible impression. But hey, A for effort, right?" He spreads his arms and tilts his head.  
"Heh. Ya sure." Peter mumbles, taking the time to look around him. "Were you actually doing anything back here or did you know I was following you?"  
"Oh ya." Deadpool lowers his arms and spins around, walking to the back of the alley.  
"What are you doing?" Peter asks, arms crossing his chest.  
"Looking for something secret in this wall."  
Peter walks up to his side tilting his head as Deadpool's gloved hands wander over the bumps in the stone. "For what?" He asks, touching the wall himself.  
"A certain someone told....."  
Peter doesn't hear the rest of Deadpool's sentence and he winces at a strong pain at the base of his skull. He grabs Deadpool's wrist and yanks the interrupted mercenary to the ground.  
"Gee Spidey-" Deadpool starts, interrupted by Peters low voice.  
"Wade. Something's wrong."  
"Spider sense tingling?" He reaches out to wiggle the fingers of his free hand I front of Peter's face and his eyebrows correspond under his mask.  
"Wade." Peter hisses, slowly moving to a crouch and letting his death grip on Deadpool's wrist go. A shadow appears at the end of the alleyway and Peter tenses at the sight.  
He knows the bullet's coming before it's even fired, dodging to the side and shooting web in the general direction of the attacker. He faintly hears Deadpool swear to his left as a bullet connects with skin.  
"The only safe way out is up!" Peter shouts, moving to the other wall to dodge another bullet. Deadpool has his katanas wielded and swinging, deflecting most of the bullets. Seeing a gap in the fire rate, Peter reaches down and shouts "Hey!" to Deadpool, who is quick to catch on, grabbing Peter's wrist. With strength Deadpool never thought the spider held, Peter swings him over his head to the rooftop. The bullets fly rapidly now with only one concentrated target and though Peter does his best to dodge the bullets, the spray flies across his stomach and Deadpool's sudden grasp on the back of his suit is the only thing preventing him from falling to the ground. The pain is excruciating, leaving Peter breathless and crippled. He feels a hand on his back and then nothing but the welcomed numbness of unconsciousness.


	2. Too Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

The darker shade of red spreading across Spider-man's stomach was enough to jerk a disgruntled noise from the back of Wade's throat. 

"Hey Spidey ya still with us?" He asks, giving the masked face a few taps. 

**Aaaaand he's out.**

Like a light. 

"Shut up, boxes." Wade mutters, laying the unconscious spider flat on the roof. "Be right back baby boy, gotta take care of this freak."

Yayyy! More action!!

**Ohhhhhh killl 'em!**

"Plan on it." He grits out, standing to spot the attacker making a dash down the vacant street. "You can run..." He starts, turning his attention to Spider-Man, whose blood has started to puddle around him. The distant sirens in the air allow him to make his decision. "...but you can't hide."

 

 

Peter wakes to something cold and hard grasping his body. _What the hell?_  He struggles to open his eyes against their unnatural weight, flashes of red and gold entering his vision. Pain slowly starts to creep back into his consciousness and he groans in frustration, knowing he can't do anything about whoever is now carrying him. His vision starts to darken around the edges once more when he feels a jolt and then a feeling of floating. He hears a mechanical voice mutter, "Hang in there, Peter," and the darkness once again consumes him.

 

The feeling of grogginess is the only thing that makes sense to Peter. Everything else.... Doesn't fit. Not the soft blankets weighing on him, or the way he is not in pain. That was his biggest concern. His eyes open wide and he blinks a few times to take in his surroundings.

"Hey he's awake!" A familiar voice shouts, causing his head to throb.

"Peter?" Another voice, closer to him questions, "How are you feeling?" The dots finally connect as Peter turns his head to face Steve and Tony.

"We picked you up before the police found you. What with your secret identity and all. Good thing I programmed your suit last week huh?" Tony brags, stepping away from the wall he was leaning on and folding his arms.

"What happened to Deadpool?" Peter croaks.

"He was with you?" Steve's form hardens. "He must have gone after the person responsible for this."

Tony raises his eyebrows. "He's dead. The body was found on an alley an hour ago. I had just come in to tell you." Steve shakes his head and narrows his eyebrows.

"Was it anyone important?"

Tony shrugs his shoulders, "Just another hero hater I guess."

"Hero hater?" Steve repeats raising an eyebrow. Tony gives a half smile and pats Steve on the shoulder.

"I gotta go, Pepper's expecting me for lunch. Bye, Spiderkid." He winks and leaves the room.

There's a moment of silence before Peter speaks, "So what actually happened to me?" 

 

Deapool had made quick work of that asshole. He even had time to stop at a doughnut shop and grab breakfast and a coffee afterwards. Now he walks back down the dirtied sidewalk, stopping here and there to 'investigate' shops and restaurants, gaining quizzical and sometimes dirty looks from anyone around him.

We're used to it.

When he finally makes it back to the place of the crime, it's as if nothing had happened.

**They clean up nice.**

He checks the roof, but not because he's worried about the spider. Or so he tells himself. The area is clean.

**Are we even in the right place?**

Ofcourse we aren't. This asshole doesn't even know what city we're in.

"Do too!" He argues, "This is the right place."

He doesn't spend much time on the roof. He has important things to do. Important things which consists of breaking into a secret wall structure to destroy a gang leader a client wants dead. 

**He's paying good money.**

"That he is."

So once again, Deadpool runs his hands over the ridged wall, looking for something that might give. 

We'd probably be done with this and have our money right now if we weren't so  _rudely_ interrupted last night.

"It's not like I could change that." He mumbles. 

_Click._

**Cha-Ching!**

"Aw yeah!"

Deadpool stands back as the wall swings open, a lit hallway appearing in front of him. 

**Oooo fancy.**

That was too easy to break into.

"Well, here we go."

 


End file.
